20 de Enero
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "¡No, no puedo ir, me ha dejado aquí sola! ¿Y luego debo ir yo a su encuentro? ¡Está loco! ¡Sí tengo dignidad!" Eso pensaba, pero ¿Sus palabras era lo mismo que sentía su corazón? Song-fic. Ranma/Akane.


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y LA CANCION DE LOVG SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

PRIMERO QUE NADA: Gracias por interesarte en mi historia y aventurarte al menos a ver de qué se trata :)

¡Hola! Creo que ya los estoy hartando con mis historias de Ranma 1/2 ¿Verdad? No me resistí a hacer un fic con esta canción. Sencillamente la escuchaba e imaginaba al mismo tiempo las escenas con esta tierna parejita. Y me pareció perfecta. La terminé hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora me animé a subirla.

Normalmente no hago fics muy largos, por eso es mérito mío escribir uno con más de 6000 palabras (como este) espero les agrade y me dejen comentarios, que me ayuden a mejorar mi redacción, corríganme para poder hacer historias mejores ^^

consejo: escuchen la canción mientras lean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha Técnica.<strong>_

**Autor de la Historia:** Nefertari Queen.

**Canción:** 20 de enero.

**Intérprete:** La Oreja de Van Gogh

**Autor de la Canción:** Amaia Montero, Pablo Benegas y Xabi San Martín.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Enero.<strong>

Su mirada seguía completamente perdida, adivinando la forma verdadera de esas borrosas y oscuras siluetas que se difuminaban más con la combinación de la oscura noche y la velocidad del tren. Los faroles que alumbraban el camino se hacían manchitas amarillas que desaparecían tan pronto como se les veía; y la única diversión consistía en ver cuando un tren pasaba al lado de su ventana, viendo así los alegres colores de las ropas de personas.

A esas horas, todos dormían en el tren. Asiento tras asiento, los pasajeros estaban recostados con improvisadas almohadas tratando de dormir un poco antes de llegar a su destino. Las azafatas en su mayoría hacían lo mismo, salvo dos que ya se habían tomado suficiente café como para estar despiertas y al pendiente de los choferes y pasajeros despiertos.

Akane sabía que la única azafata despierta en el vagón no se había ido a recostar solamente porque ella seguía despierta. Las miradas enojadas de la azafata no se escapaban de la excelente visión periférica de la chica, quien no le tomaba ni la menor importancia. Demasiados pensamientos daban vueltas en su mente como para poder descansar aunque fuera unos minutos.

Las estrellas alumbraban bellamente el firmamento y la luna parecía una perla plateada completamente inalcanzable, un tesoro que se podía ver más no tocar. Tentadora como nunca. La velocidad del tren iba disminuyendo de poco a poco y Akane pudo al fin ver ese espectáculo. Sabía que faltaba menos de una hora para llegar a su destino. Y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Señorita—le habló la azafata—¿Quiere que le traiga una almohada?

Akane la miró unos segundos, las luces estaban a mediana luz, por respeto a la gente que aun dormía. No eran del todo apagadas para prevenir accidentes con el personal de servicio que a veces andaba de vagón en vagón a altas horas de la noche. Esa escasa luz le permitió a la menor de los Tendo observar la cansada e irritaba expresión de la mujer.

-No, gracias. Puede irse a descansar, he tomado café y no dormiré, créame—respondió, con una amable sonrisa.

-Como guste—el alivio en las palabras y expresiones de esa buena mujer hizo sonreír un poco más a la arista marcial. La miró abrir la puerta de servicio y no volver a salir del cuarto. De seguro estaba ya dormida, como las demás. A las tres de la madrugada cualquiera lo estaría.

Menos ella.

Y se hundió de nuevo en los recuerdos de aquel día en el cual su vida dio un giro inesperado. Cosas peores ya habían pasado, pero esta vez Akane no pudo seguir ocultando sus emociones. Y eso era lo que la tenía en tal estado.

Ocurrió un día, un mes atrás, cuando Genma Saotome anunció a Soun Tendo que debería ir, con su hijo, a un viaje para entrenar durante siete días. Le juró que regresaría, que solo se trataba de un ejercicio particular imposible de realizar en la ciudad. Soun prestó dinero para que se fueran en tren, y no caminando como pretendían, les deseó buen viaje y se retiró a descansar. Partirían a la mañana siguiente.

-Y… ¿Me extrañarás, Akane?—preguntó de manera inesperada el chico de la trenza, sin ver a su prometida. Llevaban algunos días enojados porque Shampoo (para variar) le había dado a Ranma de esa comida encantada que le dejó varias horas incapaz de negarle algo a la amazona. Entre celos y coraje, Akane aún no perdonaba a su prometido por los "pequeños besos" que le dio contra su voluntad.

Recordando la pregunta del chico, ella esbozó una media sonrisa mientras contestaba.

-No lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no.

-¡Qué malvada eres!—dijo el chico, molesto y con brazos cruzados.

-¿Yo? ¿No me habrás confundido con Shampoo, o con Ukyo?

-Ya vas a empezar otra vez con eso…-anunció con fastidio.

-No peleemos, Ranma ¿Quieres?

-¡Eso deseo!

-No parece que hagas gran cosa

-Tú menos.

-¡Bien!

-¡Pues bien!

Molestos, ninguno de los dos habló nuevamente. Pero Ranma estaba particularmente herido por eso. Mucho tiempo llevaba ya sopesando sobre su relación con Akane, y pensaba que no llegarían a más. Él la adoraba, pero se sentía desesperado cada vez que la chica pretendía ignorar sus sentimientos. La situación lo estaba matando y encontró sólo una solución: escapar.

Era una idea que llevaba algún tiempo dando vueltas por su mente. Sabía que le costaría demasiado olvidar a Akane, pero los días en que estuvieron indiferentes tras el hechizo de Shampoo solo hicieron que ese plan tuviera mucha mejor pinta. Y lo siguió.

A la mañana siguiente, partieron. Ranma ni miró a Akane y la chica seguía enfadada por la pelea del día anterior como para considerar eso serio. Sin embargo, cuando los días pasaban, ella lo extrañaba. Le parecía normal, siempre pasaba así; él se iba, ella le extrañaba, él regresaba, y nada más. Pero, cuando llegó el séptimo día, Ranma no llegó.

Genma marcó.

-No regresará—dijo Kasumi, cuando colgó el teléfono después de hablar con Genma.

-¿Qué?—gritó Soun.

-Tío Genma viene en camino, pero me dijo que Ranma ha decidido ampliar su entrenamiento. Ha tomado el tren a Kyoto y regresará en un mes.

-¿Un mes?—repitió Akane.

-Sí, un mes más. No te apures Akane, sabes que él volverá—la calmó Nabiki.

-No…

Genma llegó esa misma tarde y les aseguró que Ranma regresaría pronto. No dijo nada más del asunto y las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad. Eso, hasta que dos días después apareció Ryoga, el siempre perdido, con una misiva.

-Akane ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo?—preguntó a la chica.

-Desde luego Ryoga—contestó, sentándose a su lado tras asegurarse que no había nadie cerca—Dime ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Más bien, darte esto—le tendió una carta—Ranma me la dio hace cinco días. Se supone que debía dártela desde hace dos días, pero me perdí, ya me conoces.

-¿Cuándo lo viste?—preguntó la chica, ansiosa de saber sobre su querido.

-Ya te dije, hace cinco días. Pero había algo diferente en él ¿Sabes? No sé cómo explicarlo. Está tan callado, pensativo… no tiene la misma energía ni el mismo carisma de antes. Cualquiera diría que está deprimido, Akane.

-¿Deprimido?

-Sí.

Ryoga pensó en su enemigo/amigo. Se había topado accidentalmente con él en un claro de bosque, donde tenía su campamento. Pero no bromeo ni una sola vez en toda la tarde que estuvieron juntos, estuvo sentado, callado, sin decir nada mas que lo estrictamente esencial. Entrenaba con demasiaod esfuerzo, como si quisiera desquitare pero ¿De qué?

_Pensé que era un buen momento,_

_por fin se hacía realidad,_

_tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,_

_dicen que te arrastra como el mar._

Ryoga se fue y Akane se encerró en su alcoba para leer la carta. Era de Ranma, claro, con su pésima caligrafía llegando a ser legible. Sus manos temblaron cuando comenzó a leer el segundo párrafo:

_Akane._

_Cuando leas esto, de seguro mi papá habrá llegado a casa. Discúlpame con él y con tu papá, discúlpame tú. Soy un cobarde, debo admitirlo, porque no quiero enfrentarte ni a ti ni a la realidad Akane._

_Me voy, y no regresaré. Es duro, para mí, para todos. Dile a mi papá que no me busque, no pienso contactarme de nuevo con nadie. Quiero alejarme de todo para siempre y rehacer una vida que terminó destrozada de lucha en lucha. Espero sepas comprenderme._

_Adiós, y espero que seas de lo más feliz Akane. Eso espero._

_P.D: No permitas que nadie abuse de ti, mi querida marimacho._

_Ranma._

¡No! No podía ser posible ¿Había leído bien acaso, o confundió las palabras y cambió por sus antónimos? ¡No!

_Querida marimacho…_

-¡Baka!—sollozó.

El papel cayó de sus manos, y ella misma se desplomó. ¡No podía irse! ¡Debía ser una mentira! Pero esa era su firma. Esa era su letra. Esa era su decisión. Una elección cobarde, como él mismo había escrito. No tuvo el valor de hablarlo con su familia, no quería hacerlo. No quería que lo mirasen de esa forma, como un débil que escaba de sus deberes.

Que de cierta forma lo era. Pero… no. Una parte de ella, pequeña, seguía aferrada a que eso era una vil mentira. Que era una de esas bromas pesadas del chico y Ranma regresaría sano y salvo.

Pero, conforme los días fueron pasando, cayó en la cuenta de que no era así. Ranma no escribía, no llamaba, y las palabras de esa carta seguían taladrando su mente y rompiéndole el corazón. Lo extrañaba demasiado y cuando consideró que era verdad lo que le escribió, solamente pudo llorar a solas en su habitación. Eso fue seis días después de que Ryoga llegara, y a partir de entonces Akane estaría de lo más deprimida.

Su padre y hermanas temían por la salud de la chica. Ella apenas comía y tomaba poca agua. Dejó de entrenar, pues las artes marciales le recordaban demasiado a él. Akane no le había dicho aún nada de la carta a su familia y por eso los mayores atinaban a pensar que ella mejoraría cuando Ranma regresara en poco más de una semana. Pero eso no aminoraba su angustia.

Akane iba perdiendo poco a poco su alegría, se convirtió en una chica delgada, pálida y ojeroza, sin voluntad de no hacer nunca nada y con semblante eternamente entristecido. Le lloraba noche tras noche a Ranma y se sentía la peor chica del mundo. Su último recuerdo de él, fue aquella discusión. ¿Una discusión? ¡Qué patético! ¿No pudo ser una tierna mirada, alguna promesa, un gesto de cariño o un ligero beso en la mejilla?

Ranma no la estaba pasando mejor. Entrenaba día y noche en el improvisado campamento al interior de las montañas. Ante sus ojos, siempre se divisaba la sonrisa de Akane y él golpeaba con más furia por aquel hecho ¡Quería olvidarla! Pero la chica ya estaba tatuada en su corazón y no podía borrarla por más que intentaba.

La depresión le llegó también y muy pronto. Decían que se podía vivir con una desilusión amorosa, pero eso era una reverenda mentira y ahora lo sabía. Desde que dejó a Akane, sentía un horrible dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba ni dormir tranquilo. Esa sensación de vacío con la que debía acostumbrarse a vivir. Pero, él sabía bastante bien que jamás podría superarlo; fingir era otra cosa, y hasta dudaba de actuar bien.

Por esos días, Ryoga se perdió de nuevo. Antes de partir había visitado a Akane y visto ese dejo de tristeza presente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Encontró accidentalmente el nuevo campamento de Ranma (el chico se mudaba casi todos los días, para que no le encontraran) y se percató de que su enemigo/amigo estaba en la misma condición.

-¿Qué quieres Ryoga, retarme?—preguntó, mejor dicho, demandó saber el chico de la trenza.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer—respondió con altivez.

-Pues vete a hacerlas y ya no me molestes.

Ranma continuó con su entrenamiento, sin prestarle atención. Pasó así un cuarto de hora y cuando volteó, lo encontró parado observándolo.

-¿¡No te había dicho que te fueras!—gritó exasperado.

-Ranma, debo hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿De qué?

-De ti… y Akane.

La mención de tal nombre provocó un pinchazo de dolor en el chico. Pero contuvo su orgullo y caminó hacia su rival. Ryoga le sostuvo una imponente mirada, que le intimidó poco. Y, cara a cara, hablaron.

-¿Qué tiene ella?

-Seamos francos—dictó el chico cerdo—Tú llevas entrenando como loco casi un mes, sin aparecerte por toda Nerima, moviéndote de campamento cuando de place. Pero, no me digas que no, estás más triste y desolado que jamás en tu vida. Y Akane, desde hace como unas dos semanas está increíblemente deprimida ¡Ya no es la misma! Y no creo en las coincidencias ¿Qué pasó, Ranma? ¿Qué hubo entre ustedes dos que tanto los ha lastimado?

-No te incumbe, Ryoga.

-¡Claro que si! Sabes lo mucho que amo a Akane y… aunque no me gusta admitirlo… soy tu amigo ¿Oh no, Ranma?

-¡Valiente amigo que siempre me da la espalda!

-¡Pero más veces te he apoyado, idiota! ¿Qué pasó? ¡No me cambies el tema!

Ranma calló por unos segundos, mirando fijamente las facciones del otro enfrente suyo para tratar de adivinar sus emociones. Sólo encontró angustia y curiosidad, así como una extraña mueca que no supo cómo interpretar. Terminó resignado, hablándole de mala gana sobre sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Cuando hubo terminado la extensa explicación de porqué abandonó a Akane, Ryoga soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de mirarlo enfurecido.

-¡Eres el chico más idiota y distraído que en mi vida he conocido!—declaró—¿Qué? ¿No me digas que jamás notaste la embobada mirada de Akane que decía a las claras "te amo"? ¡Por eso siempre tus acosadoras estaban celosas, y yo igual! Para nadie era un secreto que tú la querías, como ella te quiere a ti.

-¿Me quiere?—preguntó, esperanzado.

-¡Te adora! No concibe una vida sin ti y el que ahora esté deprimida lo demuestra.

-Pero, es demasiado tarde. Para los dos.

-Eres un tonto ¡Claro que no! ¿Mucho le cuesta a tu orgullo ir y pedirle perdón?

-Si. Y no es solo mi orgullo, Ryoga. Sé lo que es mejor para ella y yo no lo soy.

-Eres egoísta. Deja que ella decida.

-Nunca toma las mejores elecciones.

-¡Pero debes respetarla y sus opiniones!

-¡No si sé que le hacen un mal!

-¡Morirá de dolor por tu culpa!

-Akane—prosiguió Ranma—Me olvidará, yo lo sé. No sé si yo a ella, pero sé que ella podrá muy pronto rehacer su vida.

-Estás loco

-No, al menos no del todo. En cinco días iré a China, tomaré el tren que me lleva Hiroshima para llegar ahí por la madrugada y desde el amanecer me iré nadando. Ahí, encontraré una cura para mi maldición.

-Cobarde, escapas de ella. De todo.

-Sí, soy un maldito cobarde. Lo admito.

-¿Y vives con eso?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Le dio la espalda y no le habló más.

Ryoga no confiaba en su capacidad para llegar al Dojo Tendo pronto. Por eso, mandó mejor una carta en el primer buzón que encontró. Para su suerte, llegó en dos días.

Iba dirigida a Akane de la siguiente manera:

_Akane:_

_Supe lo de Ranma ¡Es un imbécil! Creía que no lo amabas y por eso se fue ¡Cómo si no lo quisieras! Idiota. Bueno, ese no es el punto. Deja a un lado tu orgullo y piensa en la felicidad venidera, lo que de verdad quieres. El día 19 de enero tomará el tren para partir a Hiroshima, a donde llegará al día siguiente en la madrugada. Toma la decisión que mejor te convenga. Pero, por favor, elige con el corazón._

_Tu amigo Ryoga._

-¿Ryoga?—dijo en voz baja, releyó de nuevo y captó todo—Ranma…

"_¡No, no puedo ir, me ha dejado aquí sola! ¿Y luego debo ir yo a su encuentro? ¡Está loco! ¡Sí tengo dignidad!"_ pero las palabras de la carta seguían rebotando en su mente "Deja a un lado tu orgullo y piensa en la felicidad venidera" Pero… ¡No era fácil! _"Maldito Ranma ¿Por qué me pone en este cruel dilema? ¡Lo odio!"_

Pero lo amaba. Esa era la verdad. Lo adoraba. La carta había llegado de noche, al día siguiente sería diecisiete. Sabía que de Nerima a Hiroshima no había trenes directos, pero sí de Tokio…

"_¿Vale la pena?"_ pensó, por una milésima de segundo. Y, así como esas palabras llegaron a su mente, se fueron. Toda razón cedió ante las poderosas emociones de su corazón y, con una sonrisa, sacó la maleta del armario.

_Llené de libros mi maleta,_

_también de fotos tuyas de antes,_

_dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,_

_me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá._

Con la noche cubriéndola, entró en la recámara que fuera de Ranma antes de que se fuera. Todos contaban con que regresara en dos días, cuando se cumplía en mes. Akane era la única que sabía no sería así. Miró la pequeña habitación donde tenía privacidad y dormía. Estaba toda vacía, salvo unas pocas cosas que dejó abandonadas de seguro por las prisas.

Akane no había tenido el valor de entrar y ahora que lo hacía, miles de recuerdos pensando en su chico le cayeron de golpe. Ante todo, esos momentos de risas y cuando se demostraban más cariño que nadie. No lloró, pero poco le faltaba. Caminó divagando hasta llegar a los cajones, donde se sorprendió de encontrar dos cambios de ropa.

-¿Por qué habría dejado ropa olvidada?—se preguntó en voz alta, pero no le prestó atención. Llevó la camisa a su cara y la olfateó, degustando aquella fragancia que no había podido percibir desde hacia un mes, cuando Ranma se fue y la dejó sola. Sin nada. Vacía.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Salió con la camisa en sus manos, esa misma roja con la que muchas veces lo vio, y también la metió en su maleta. La llenó con algunos cambios de ropa, libros para entretenerse, todos sus ahorros y sobre todo, su tesoro: esa foto enmarcada que Ranma le había regalado en navidad, tiempo atrás.

Sonrió con nostalgia ante esos recuerdos y cerró el zíper. Escribió una pequeña nota que dejó en el escritorio:

_Familia:_

_He ido a que Ranma no cometa una locura. Por favor, no se preocupen que estaré de vuelta en no más de cuatro días. En cualquier caso les hablaré ¿Si? _

_Adiós. Los amo._

Con la mochila sobre sus hombros y amor desbordándose de su corazón, partió hacia la estación donde compró el primer pasaje que la llevara a Tokio. El viaje no era demasiado largo, de tres a cuatro horas. Seguía siendo de noche cuando viajó y tuvo que dormir en el sillón incómodo del tren. Pero, eso sí, arropada con la camisa de Ranma y aspirando su suave fragancia.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando llegó a Tokio. Bajó y desayunó, antes de preguntar por algún pasaje a Hiroshima. La parada salía hasta la noche, y demoraría un día en llegar. Por lo que Akane estaría en Hiroshima el mismo veinte de enero. Pero ¿A la misma hora que Ranma?

Subió al tren sin pensarlo más, toda esa tarde se la pasó caminando en la estación o leyendo sus libros. Fue la primera en subir y, cuando estuvo ya sentada, consciente de lo que iba a hacer, le entró un sentimiento de incertidumbre que jamás había experimentado antes ¿Y si él la rechazaba? ¡No, eso no! La quería ¿Verdad? Bueno, jamás se lo había dicho, pero lo dejaba muy claro y… y…

-Malditos nervios—murmuró por lo bajo.

El viaje era desgastante. Durmió poco en la noche y estuvo toda la mañana sentada, leyendo o viendo por la ventana. Pasaban películas raras que no le gustaban nada y le ofrecían música desconocida. Un viaje aburrido.

Ranma, ajeno a esto, subió al tren desde otra ciudad no muy lejana de Tokio y esperó todo el día de viaje. De Hiroshima podría rodear la isla e irse nadando a China sin ningún problema. Pero, conforme más se acercaba el tren a su destino, más dudaba de su decisión.

Extrañaba demasiado su hogar. La comida de Kasumi perfumando el ambiente, con la maternal sonrisa de la mayor de los Tendo alegrándole la mañana y esa ternura desbordante que la hacía respetarla hasta más no poder. Los chantajes de Nabiki eran curiosamente entrañables, ahora ¿Quién más le prestaría dinero? Y las peleas entre Soun y Genma siempre eran cuestión de diversión. Entrenar con su padre, la manera en que creció, se había quedado en ese Dojo a donde se había jurado no volver.

Pero, lo que más extrañaba, era a esa mujer de cabello corto y azul que dejó en esas paredes. La menor de los Tendo, temperamental, fuerte, ruda, a la vez bondadosa, amable y dulce. Esa era Akane. La mujer que simplemente llegó a su vida para quedarse. Los Tendo se habían convertido en su familia de una manera demasiado rápida como para haberse percatado de lo unido que estaba ahora a ellos.

En ese Dojo había dejado a su padre, a su nueva familia, y a su adorada prometida. La marimacho que tanto quería y le robo el corazón. En su nostalgia, ahora hasta echaba de menos los miles de problemas en que le metía el maestro Hapossai y el pegarle a los pretendientes de Akane ahora más que nunca sonaba tentador. Ukyo y Shampoo también se harían extrañar con el tiempo.

¿Y si mejor regresaba? No, su orgullo se lo impedía. Con lo molesta que se habría puesto Akane al leer su carta de seguro se lo gritó a todo el mundo y ya no tenía cara para presentarte en Nerima. Existía le escasa posibilidad de que nada dijera, pero era tan poca…

Cuando se percató de que era el orgullo lo que le impedía volver, golpeó el asiento vacío de al lado en el tren por la ira ¡Su maldito orgullo, que tantas dichas le había quitado! Ya era de que, al menos por Akane, lo fuera dejando ¿No? Correría el riesgo. Sería un verdadero valiente y llegaría al Dojo para pedirle disculpas. Lo echaría a patadas, él lo sabía, pero al menos haría el intento.

Por lo demás, el viaje fue de lo más estresante y aburrido.

_Quiero estar a tu lado,_

_quiero mirarte y sentir,_

_quiero perderme esperando,_

_quiero quererte o morir..._

Pero, precisamente porque era aburrido, pudo pensar mejor las cosas. Ese mes sin Ranma, con su ausencia atormentándola a cada rato, la dejó bastante consciente de que no podría vivir ya sin él. Lo amaba. Lo adoraba. Si quería vivir, sería a su lado. Porque con él se encontraba su entera felicidad ¡Con el, no con nadie más!

Aunque pensaba que de seguro Akane lo echaría a patadas del Dojo, Ranma no perdía la esperanza de que ésta lo recibiera con ahínco debido al tiempo separados. Un mes no era gran cosa, o al menos se interpretaba como poco tiempo. Pero para ambos, que estaban acostumbrados a vivir juntos, fue un martirio soportar más de treinta días sin la compañía del otro.

Extrañaba la dulce mirada de su prometida cada vez que estaba de buen humor, cuando él no estropeaba el momento con sus ofensivos comentarios; la ternura de Akane siempre lo conmovía. Y, aunque sonara extraño, también tenía nostalgia por aquel mazo con el cual recibía constantes golpes siempre que ella se enfadaba. Ver su expresión con celos e indignada, ¡Qué risa le daba! Y era entrañable…

Por su parte, ella sentía que ya no podría vivir sin la pícara sonrisa de su prometido, su timidez que a veces le causaba problemas; ese orgullo desmedido hacia sí mismo que a veces podía considerársele el ser más engreído del planeta, no dejando por eso de ser un ser bondadoso, de gran corazón, y lleno de sentimientos nobles y cariñosos a la gente que de verdad quería.

Pero, en ambas mentes, seguía flotando una pregunta "¿Me quiere?" ¿Qué tal si no? Ni uno ni el otro se sentía preparado o siquiera poseedor del valor para superar tan espantosa desilusión amorosa.

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

_la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

_me pregunté que sería sin tí el resto de mi vida,_

_y desde entonces te quiero y te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

-Pasajeros, favor de bajar por las puertas laterales. Hemos llegado al destino, la ciudad de Hiroshima…-decía la voz grabada que de repente, en medio de la madrugada, hizo despertar a casi todos los pasajeros en el tren.

A todos menos a Akane. Ella seguía viendo las luces de los altos edificios no muy lejanos. Su corazón había dado un salto y su estómago se lleno de unos nervios intensos. Había llegado a su destino. Con la mochila colgando de su hombro, bajó del tren. Corrió hacia la enorme pantalla donde se anunciaba la hora de salida y llegada de otros trenes.

_Ryoga me dijo que vendría de Kyoto ¿Qué hacía en Kyoto? ¡Ah, no me importa! ¿A qué hora llega ese tren? ¿Y qué hora es ahora?_ En la pantalla se anunciaba el tren de Kyoto, llegaría a las cuatro de la mañana. Y eran las tres con treinta. Suspiró de lo más aliviada mientras iba a la plataforma tres, donde arribaría Ranma en media hora más.

Se sentó tímidamente en una de las bancas, con la mochila al lado suyo. Las personas que recién llegaban cogían con rapidez sus cosas para irse a un hotel y terminar de dormir en la noche. Pero ella no. No le importaba dónde pasar esa noche, si no con quién la pasaría. Se sonrojó ante tales pensamientos impropios, pero pronto olvidó aquello y sintió la más ferviente esperanza de que pudiesen estar juntos.

La estación se vacío, salvo unas pocas personas que esperaban los nuevos trenes y claro, empleados que iban de allá para acá limpiando y haciendo más cosas que a Akane no le importaban. Ella solo miraba el enorme reloj que colgaba de la pared final, en un lugar donde cualquiera podría verlo. Segundo tras segundo, a Akane le parecían una eternidad. Los minutos ¿No podían pasar más rápidos? Treinta eternos minutos se estaban convirtiendo en algo todavía mayor que la propia eternidad.

Llegó otro tren en la plataforma cinco, Akane vio a las personas bajar y ser recibidas por familiares y amigos. Otros, sin nadie esperándolos, solamente se llevaba sus maletas y salían para pedir taxi. Le tocó ver la conmovedora escena de un hombre esperando a una mujer, a quien corrió para abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Sin romper el abrazo, él llevó las maletas de la chica y muy juntos se fueron perdiendo entre la multitud.

Dos enamorados, eso eran ¿Así sería el encuentro entre ella y Ranma? ¿O simplemente se verían, intercambiarían pocas palabras antes de irse, cada quien por su rumbo? ¡No, no lo dejaría ir! No lo permitiría. Ya no. Nunca más ¡Nunca más!

-Tren de Kyoto, arribará en cinco minutos—se escuchó por toda la estación, era una voz masculina que lo anunciaba con cansada monotonía.

Akane de inmediato se paró. Por un momento, todo se le olvidó. Frente a sus ojos pasaron miles de escenas, recuerdos de Ranma. Sintió una presión en su pecho, la emoción combinada con la incertidumbre era algo por demás horrible. La ansiedad comenzaba a consumirla. Pronto, divisó a lejos ese tren rojo con blanco que se acercaba a gran velocidad, disminuyéndola paulatinamente para detenerse en la estación.

El tren llegó, y se paró justo enfrente de ella. Con la mirada puesta en cada una de las puertas del vagón, Akane se dirigió para ver entre las ventanas. Siguiendo a su instinto, se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto vagón. Y esperó. Esperó.

Lo vio.

_Cogí un tren que no dormía,_

_y vi tu cara en un cristal,_

_era un reflejo del sol de mediodía,_

_era un poema de amor para viajar._

Ranma seguía esperando demasiado ansioso a que el tren llegara a Hiroshima. No estaba seguro que de ahí hubiese trenes para con Nerima, pero quizá alguno de Tokio lo llevara allí. Repentinamente sintió coraje, de ser más decidido no tendría que pagar dos pasajes para volver al Dojo. Bueno, eso no importaba ya más. El punto era que regresaría al fin con ella.

Ensimismado, viendo por la ventana, en uno de los miles de reflejos que creaba la luz chocando con el vidrio, juraría que miró el rostro de su Akane. Aquel mínimo detalle le hizo pensar demasiado en ella. Recordaba en su mente todo su rostro, sus miradas, sus expresiones, sus facciones ¡Todo! Ella era demasiado hermosa, preciosísima, y no por nada era tan pretendida en todo Furinkan.

Él sabía que lugar al que iban Akane llamaba demasiado la atención entre la población masculina de cualquier parte. Y eso siempre le hacía hervir en celos. Por la inseguridad, ella era su prometida pero no estaba seguro de si la quería. Ranma estaba convencido de que, si ella se lo pedía, rompería aquel trato si eso la hacía feliz. Muy masoquista ¿No? Pero, era la verdad.

Haría todo. Hasta moriría. Con tal de que ella fuera feliz.

Finalmente, el tren se detuvo. Habían llegado. Apresurado se puso la mochila y se formó en la interminable fila para salir del vagón. Estaba por demás desesperado ¡Quería ya irse, para comprar ese boleto que le regresaría a con ella!

-¡Déjenme pasar!—gritó, al borde del colapso.

¡Aleluya! Llegó a la salida. Bajó presuroso los escalones del tren y alzó su mirada para buscar la taquilla en donde se vendían los pasajes.

Y, al encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos cafés, que le miraban con ternura y alivio, su corazón se detuvo por la sorpresa y volvió a latir con la más infinita de las dichas.

Akane contuvo la respiración cuando su visión captó la inconfundible forma de su antiguo prometido. Ranma no estaba casi nada cambiado, acaso algo pálido y visiblemente cansado, ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, pero eso bien podía ser por el viaje. Guiada por su afecto, esbozó una dulce sonrisa que derritió por completo al chico.

El artista marcial se quedó estático, viéndola en completo estado de shock durante varios minutos. La gente pasaba, sin percatarse de la penetrante mirada que había entre esos dos chicos. El verla ahí, esperándolo… ¡Nunca había imaginado tal situación! Seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, pero había algo malo en ella. Estaba más delgada, más… ¿apagada? Quizá si era cierto, como dijo Ryoga, de que estaba muy deprimida.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó, tiró su mochila sin importarle donde cayera y corrió hacia ella. Akane tuvo una respuesta inmediata, con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió también a su encuentro. Se unieron en un tierno abrazo, pegándose lo más que se podían.

Akane escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libres. Lágrimas por el dolor de saberlo perdido combinadas con la alegría de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Súbitamente solo existió amor y alegría en su corazón y cada gota que emergía de sus ojos eso expresaba.

Ranma abrazaba con fuerza a Akane, apoyando su barbilla en la melena azulada de la chica y acariciándola suavemente la espalda. Aspiraba su aroma con recelo, percatándose de que la había extrañado aún más de lo que él mismo había imaginado.

-Ranma… baka… ¿Ni siquiera te atreves a decírmelo en la cara? ¡Menudo cobarde!—dijo, llena de enfado pero sin despegarse de él—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, idiota… nunca… ¡Nunca!

-No… no lo haré más—responde, abrazándola con mayor fuerza. Se siente tan agradecido que ni se enoja por ese comentario ofensivo por parte de su ex-prometida ¿Qué dice ex? ¡Su prometida! Ella lo seguía siendo. Era suya. Siempre suya.

_Quiero estar a tu lado,_

_quiero mirarte y sentir,_

_quiero perderme esperando,_

_quiero quererte o morir..._

-¿Cuánto me llevas esperando?—preguntó curioso, viéndola directamente a los ojos cuando al fin se separaron de su abrazo.

-Poco tiempo—respondió Akane, agarrándole la mano para no perder contacto con él. Ranma, sin soltarla, agarró su mochila y se la puso—Vayamos por mis cosas.

Ranma cargó también la mochila de Akane—pese a las insistencias de ésta—Y ambos fueron a la taquilla donde compraron boletos a Tokio.

No hablaron mientras esperaban al tren. Cuando éste llegó (en unos quince minutos) se sentaron uno al lado del otro, cerca de la ventana. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, pero no se miraban. Partió el tren, y, cuando las luces de Hiroshima se fueron perdiendo, pudieron hablar.

-Iba a volver—dijo Ranma—No podía más. No soy tan fuerte como creía, ya no soportaba estar sin ti Akane. Mi intención era regresar a Nerima, debes saberlo.

-Admito—respondió ésta—Que pensé antes de venir. Ya ves, mi orgullo me decía que no debía venir a por ti, que me dejaste abandonada prácticamente en el altar. Pero… sabía que sin ti no sería feliz…

-¿Y por eso viniste?

-Sí. Ryoga me dijo que irías a Hiroshima.

-¡Chismoso!

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, es más, debería agradecerle. Es por eso que ahora estás conmigo. Pero me molesta que se involucre en cosas que no le conciernen.

Los envolvió un incómodo silencio. Se aproximaba una pregunta que temían responder. Una azafata les ofreció café y pan, que aceptaron gustosos. Comieron en silencio de la pequeña bandeja y después, Ranma hizo acopio de valor para preguntarle...

-¿Qué has hecho en este mes, Akane?

Ella sintió dolor al recordar esos interminables días. No sabía cómo contestar ¿Se burlaría si supiera la verdad? Inhalo profundamente. Él merecía saberlo ¿O no?

-Nada… la verdad… he estado como en trance… muy triste.

-¿Deprimida?

Pensó un poco.

-Sí, creo que esa es la palabra correcta.

-No lo estés más.

Apretó aún más su mano y ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa. Curiosa, Akane le hizo a Ranma la misma pregunta.

-No me lo creerás, también he estado deprimido. Muy callado, entrenando a cada rato para intentar olvidarte. Pero no hay manera de hacerlo Akane.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

Ranma sabía que aquello tenía una marcada pinta de declaración. Akane también. Ambos ya estaban completamente convencidos de sus sentimientos. No fue del todo necesario que dijeran esas ansiadas palabras, pero, en lo más profundo de su interior, sentían esa necesidad de escuchar, aunque fuera por una vez "Te quiero"

Lentamente, en el horizonte que les permitía ver la ventana, el sol empezó a teñir el cielo. La negrura comenzó a retroceder ante los dorados rayos. Por momentos, el cielo se vio anaranjado hasta que un tono celestino cubrió todo el sendero que llevaba a Tokio. Con ese cielo, la enorme esfera de oro se posó encima de las blancas nubes y llenó de color y vida el ambiente.

El reflejo de la luz solar sobre la ventana creó un pequeño arco iris. Akane, cansada por no dormir en casi un día, fue recostando de manera inconsciente su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. El chico estaba nervioso por el contacto, pero ladeó la cabeza para que Akane se recostara mejor.

No tardó casi nada en quedarse dormida, Ranma apoyó su mentón sobre el cabello de Akane, encontrándose más cómodo de lo que creyó estar. Con Akane así, al lado suyo, finalmente pudo sentir una alegría y plenitud en su interior que no había experimentado desde hacia bastante tiempo. Y esa paz le hizo calmarse hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Las azafatas, a lo lejos, y muchos más pasajeros, miraron conmovidos la tierna escena de la parejita. Acurrucados uno hacia el otro, sin soltarse de las manos, estaban profundamente dormidos sin que nada ni nadie los despertara. Jovencitas soñaron con un amor similar y las esposas reprendieron a sus maridos dejar de ser tan tiernos.

Durmieron casi todo el día, llegando a Tokio por el anochecer. Akane despertó recostada en el pecho de Ranma, el chico seguía durmiendo y entre sueños había abrazado a su prometida. Estando en sus brazos, Akane podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Sin querer romper el abrazo, movió un poco la cabeza para ver las enormes luces de la capital a la que ya habían llegado.

-Ranma—lo llamó con dulzura—Ranma… llegamos…

Se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos. Soñoliento, miró alrededor.

-¿Qué me decías?

-Baka, hemos llegado a Tokio.

-Oh…

Ranma se percató entones de que la abrazaba, sonrojado, la soltó. El tren se estacionó en la terminal y los dos pudieron salir del vagón.

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

_la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

_me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,_

_y desde entonces te quiero y te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

_Te perdí y no te perderé,_

_nunca más te dejaré._

_Te busqué muy lejos de aquí,_

_te encontré pensando en mí._

Ya en Tokio, los dos caminaron primero hacia los enormes ventanales de la estación. Nunca habían estado verdaderamente en la ciudad y vieron emocionados aquellos enormes edificios alzándose imponentes hasta casi llegar al cielo.

-Akane..

Ella volteó para verlo. Ranma lucía más nervioso que de costumbre. Estaba consciente de que era un milagro tenerla ahora en sus brazos. La había perdido una vez en Jusenkyo, la perdió cuando escapó de aquel supuesto amor no correspondido. Pero ahora, estaba completamente convencido de que estaban hechos para vivir juntos. Y empeñaría su vida con tal de que así fuera.

-Dime Ranma.

-Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi en Hiroshima.

-¿Y qué es?—preguntó curiosa.

Actuando impulsivamente, Ranma colocó sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de Akane y se inclinó con rapidez hasta besarla. De manera tierna, profunda. Akane suspiró en sus labios y se dejó guiar enteramente por sus sentimientos.

Pronto, Ranma la envolvió en un apretado abrazo y fueron intensificando aún más aquel gesto. Sus lenguas danzando con sincronía en un intercambio de sentimientos demasiado profundo. No había ya espacio entre sus dos cuerpos, Akane no sabía ni le importaba saber dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de Ranma. A su vez, el chico se maravillaba por el sabor de su prometida y se reprendió los miles de veces que se privó por no tener valor de confesarse.

Fue la falta de aire lo que les hizo separarse. Sin dejar de estar abrazados, Akane besó con ternura le mejilla de Ranma antes de recostarse en el pecho del chico. Así, juntos, vieron los ventanales y a la enorme ciudad capital de Japón extendiéndose sin límites. Bella y moderna.

El romántico ambiente fue roto cuando Akane dejó escapar una suave risa, se separó de Ranma sin soltarle la mano y le jaló hacia la salida de la terminal.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el chico.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Tenemos toda una ciudad que recorrer!—exclamó mientras se ponía la mochila sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso. Un mes perdido es un mes perdido ¿Y qué mejor lugar para recuperarlo que Tokio?

Ranma miró la sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Akane y solamente atinó a sonreír. Apretándose la mano con dulzura, salieron los dos de la terminal y caminaron por todas las calles. Fue lo más parecido a una cita y la primera de muchas más que tendrían.

Caminaban, bromeaban entre los dos señalando carteles publicitarios, contaban cosas curiosas que les hubiese ocurrido en ese mes que no se vieron. Conforme fue oscureciendo, las luces de la ciudad se prendían y mostraron un semblante nuevo de la metrópoli, pintada artificialmente. Quienes se topaban con los chicos, sólo veían a una pareja de enamorados paseando de ahí para allá.

Sin completar para un hotel y pasaje de regreso, volvieron a la terminal ya muy entrada la noche y subieron al primer tren que los llevara a Nerima. En la mañana, como a eso de las diez, llegaron a la casa Tendo.

No creo que sea del todo necesario detallar la impresión general que causó la parejita al entrar al Dojo cogidos de la mano. Las prometidas y pretendientes no tardaron en intentar arruinarles esa felicidad. Pero, como descubrirían al poco tiempo, el amor de Akane y Ranma había culminado su periodo de resistencia para comenzar el de la felicidad. Resignadas, una por una fueron desapareciendo las locas y los pretendientes de súbito comprendieron que ya no tenían esperanzas con Akane Tendo.

¿Y la boda? Soun y Genma insistieron en que fuera de lo más rápido. Pero ellos quisieron dar espacio de tiempo para profundizar un poco más su relación. No fue del todo necesario, porque la experiencia vivida ese 20 de enero en que se reencontraron les hizo saber que ya no podían vivir sin el otro.

Jamás.

Volvía a ser veinte de enero, pero no era de madrugada si no en la tarde. Ocho años habían pasado del reencuentro en la terminal de Hiroshima y, esperando en la estación de Nerima, Akane asomaba ocasionalmente su cabeza para ver al tren que llegaba.

Sonrió con creces, el vagón al fin había abierto sus puertas y Ranma apareció en su visión. Había salido de viaje apenas hacia cuatro días y la ausencia se sentía. El chico, al verla esperándolo con paciencia, recordó aquella época de indecisión y no pudo más que bendecir al cielo el milagro de tenerla.

-¡Amor!—le habló Akane, alzando su mano para llamar su atención. Era innecesario. Ya la había visto.

Llegó a su lado, esos días se la pasó pensando en ella y ahora la tenía enfrente. Beso suavemente sus labios y luego miró al pequeño bulto recostado sobre la banca.

-Se cansó y durmió hace como unos quince minutos—le dijo su ahora esposa.

-Ni modo—respondió—Vamos a llevarlo a casa.

Cargó a su dormido hijo de seis años y fueron agarrados de la mano hacia el Dojo que ya les pertenecía. Con siete años de casados, un hijo de seis, otra niña encantadora de tres que se había quedado en casa, y uno en camino pero que aún desconocían su existencia por el poco tiempo de concebido que llevaba; bien se podía afirmar que dejar de lado el orgullo y confesarse sus sentimientos ese día de enero cambió sus vidas radicalmente, haciéndolos felices.

Quizá para siempre.

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

_la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

_me pregunté que sería sin tí el resto de mi vida,_

_y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

* * *

><p>Admito que este fic me quedó algo diferente a los otros de Ranma que estado haciendo. Al menos, en este no traté de detallar demasiado el ambiente físico y psicológico de ambos. Creo que he hecho mejores trabajor, pero aún así me había gustado la manera en que me quedó y por eso decidí publicarlo. Considerando lo inestable que es ésta pareja, cualquier cosa puede desencadenar una confesión, por más mínima que sea ¿Oh no?<p>

¡Espero sus comentarios!

chao!_  
><em>


End file.
